Blow Up, A Voldemort Story
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: See what happens when you hide muggle heritage? Hermione is captured, taked prisoner by deatheaters. PG for mention of the Nazis and Hitler, actually kind of funny towards the end! One-Shot, R R!


Humor and Angst in one, rated PG for mentions of the Hitler and the Nazis(the filthy stinking jerks)  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Geez..  
  
Summary: Hermione is captured by Deatheaters, and as one of Harry's friends, she is help captive. One day she snaps.  
  
* Prison *  
  
"Filthy Mudblood!" One deatheater kicked the brown haired woman in the stomach. She grunted, but showed no sign that she was in pain. She had learned to deal with the abuse and torture.  
  
"Here's you dinner!" Another said, and thought you couldn't see his masked face, you could tell he was sneering. He dropped a tied bag in front of the woman and the two left, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Urg..." Hermione gurgled. She looked at the tied bag. Turning around she managed to untie it with her bound hands. Digging through it she found the bread, wrapped in a cloth. Unwrapping it she set it on its cloth and turned around, forced to kneel on the ground, eating it like a dog.  
  
Speaking of dogs....  
  
She had actually been going to visit Sirius when she was captured. A deatheater saw her alone, walking down the street unarmed (she had left her wand at home, barely a mile away) and decided to take her as an offering to his lord. He stunned her and apparated her to the Malfoy Mansion, where she was put down in the dungeons until the next Deatheater meeting. Which happened to be tonight.  
  
Hermione glared at the jar of water, willing it to open. It didn't. So she struggled a while longer to open it. When the lid finally came off she had to set the jar on the ground, lay down and some how tilt the jar so that the water could flow into her mouth. She had worked out a system that worked quite well, having been held nearly a week. She was fed three times a day, and was given square meals. The only problem was eating them.  
  
"Mudblood! Come. The Dark Lord want's to see you now." A deatheater came in and ordered her to her feet. She got up quickly, eager to escape the Doom Room, as she dubbed it.  
  
"Oh, I would never want to disappoint the Dark Lord!" She said sarcastically. That earned her a slap across the face.  
  
"Don't speak of The Dark Lord in that tone! You should be worshipping him and begging for mercy!" the Deatheater said. She became aware that the voice was familiar.  
  
"Lucius, I'm sorry, but I don't worship Dark Lords. They are icky." Hermione said in a short of childish tone, like a little girl saying worms were icky.  
  
"Don't take that tone! You will hold a civil tongue and hope that you aren't dead the moment he sees you!" Lucius slapped her again.  
  
"Whatever." By that time they were near the parlor that Lord Voldemort was sitting, along with his Inner Circle, waiting to see who had brought bait for Potter.  
  
"Ah, Miss Mudblood!" A voice, high and cold, came from a tall, black wingbacked chair. In it was sitting a man, tall and skeletally thin, with wide red eyed and a flat snakelike nose.  
  
For the first time, Hermione was seeing Lord Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly her legs were kicked out from underneath her, and Hermione was thrown face down in front of the Dark Lord's chair. She heard Lord Voldemort's order to unbind her hands, and felt the Deatheaters roughly carry out their orders.  
  
"Well, Miss Mudblood, what do you have to say?"  
  
"Two things: Mudblood Nazi!"  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?" Voldemort roared, slightly panicked.  
  
"Well, for one, you aren't the first person to try and take over the world, purge it of all you felt unworthy! Hitler did too. Adolph Hitler. A MUGGLE. He killed many hundreds of thousands of Jews within the space of a few years. Yes a Muggle!" Hermione said to the shocked looks of many of the Deatheaters.  
  
"How? How could a muggle carry out such a huge operation?" One of the Deatheaters asked, curiosity overcoming the fear to the Dark Lord's retaliation. Hermione turned to face him. She stepped up close, almost to his face.  
  
"He tortured. Killed masses at a time! Gassed them in chambers. Over a hundred would be killed in minuets. Then the bodies were burned, dumped in lakes and rivers. He had them taken to concentration camps, one where they had what was called a parachute jump. Jews forced to carry huge rocks up and down an enormous flight of stairs until they cracked and jumped off. Given a loaf of bread a week, if you ate it you had nothing, it you saved it others would steal it. And that isn't even the worst." Hermione was right up in his face. He stepped back.  
  
Hermione turned back to Voldemort.  
  
"And about the second part.. Mudblood!" She spat. Voldemort looked outraged.  
  
"WHAT!?!" He screamed, voice echoing through the house.  
  
"Yes Mudblood! Tom Marvolo Riddle, after your MUGGLE father!" Hermione said calmly, thought emphasizing 'muggle'.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"And don't say your blood was purged of it! You used the bone of your Muggle father in your resurrection! You are his some, you half-blood! Mudblood!" Hermione yelled at him. A few Deatheaters murmured. One, the one that had asked her about Hitler, started a quiet chant, almost talking to himself.  
  
"Mudblood? Is it true then, My Lord!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Your hypocrisy astounds me! Mudblood! Mudblood!" He started, then many other of the deatheaters took up the chant as well.  
  
"Mudblood! Mudblood!" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well, Tom, how does it feel? Has you past finally come back to haunt you? Well?!" Voldemort seemed paler.  
  
"SILENCE!" He bellowed. None of the Deatheaters stopped. He pulled out his want and cast an Avada kedarva, hitting who seemed to be an unimportant person, for noone stopped.  
  
"Mudblood! Mudblood!"  
  
"KILL HIM! He Is everything we were against!" Cried one, and at this all of the Deatheaters pulled out their wands. Their chant barely a whisper, suddenly stopped. All was silent. Voldemort looked form face to face, unable to do anything at all.  
  
"Now." Came the soft but firm order. All with one voice, the twenty or so Deatheaters cast the Killing Curse. Hermione had to drop to the ground to avoid it. Once the green light subsided, Hermione stood up.  
  
Many Deatheaters cast off their masks, cursing themselves for serving a 'mudblood'. Hermione noticed four familiar faces. Lucius, Severus(whom she knew was a spy), Peter, and.. Draco. She nearly gasped, for he was the one who had taken charge against Voldemort. Suddenly remembering him, she turned to see Voldemort's body, limp in the chair, eyes still wide open, but now glassy and hollow. Empty. He was dead.  
  
"So much for immortality.." Hermione muttered. She suddenly whirled around.  
  
"GET PETER!" She yelled, and before Peter could do anything Draco and Severus had their wands out and pointed at him.  
  
"Well well, who would suspect that Sirius was telling the truth?" Severus said.  
  
"Hermione, Do we kill him?"  
  
"No. He is needed alive for questioning. And to be present and the trial for Sirius Black's freedom." Hermione said smoothly. She glared.  
  
"Force him to transform and them put him in a cage with an unbreakable charm on it." Severus said. Draco did so and then picked up the cage. Two of the Deatheaters came up to Hermione.  
  
"Please, Please can you get us released! We were brainwashed! You-Know- Who's power was too strong for us!" Hermione looked at them.  
  
"Your choice was made. You will be going to Azkaban like everyone else." She said coldly. He two slumped to the ground. "unless.. Perhaps I could get everyone on Community Service! The one who have changed that is.. Severus, Go fetch the Ministry, as well as Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't take orders from Gryffandor Students."  
  
"I graduated two years ago. Just go get them!" Hermione said, exasperated. Severus nodded and apparated away. Borrowing Draco's wand, she set up wards that prevented apparating out of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
By the time the ministry officials arrived all o0f the Deahteaters, save Draco, were bound. Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Sorry Draco, you've been a help, but I am not allowed you let you stay free. As an Auror for the Ministry of Magic of Britain, I must Restrain all Deatheaters." She gave him a look of pity. Draco shook his head. He silently rolled up his sleeves. The inside of his arms were bare.  
  
"I was supposed to get the mark tonight. I was told I would have to kill a muggleborn. I would have stood against it, and my father would have killed me. You are lucky to be alive yourself right now." Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded. She handed him his wand back.  
  
"In that case, Draco, I commend your assistance in the downfall of the Voldemort." Hermione said.  
  
Just then Fudge arrived with several more Aurors for the Ministry.  
  
"Mr. Fudge, I'm glad to see you. Draco and I were wondering what was taking Severus so long." Hermione said cheerfully, as if there wern't eighteen men tied up and a dead dude behind her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yessir. He helped me get these people tied up, and also helped in the capture of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Fudge went white. "P-P-Peter?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione siad calmly. "Peter Pettigrew was in the service of the Dark Lord. He was in fact the Potters secret keeper when they died. Not Sirius. Sirius convinced Lily and James to switch secret keepers just before the incident happened." Fudge nodded.  
  
"A-alright th-then. Samson, please take the. erm. rat. to Azkaban, then them to keep him in the cage and not let him out for anything. Genet, please have the other Aurors take care of the other Deatheaters. Severus, Hermione, Draco, good work. Order of Merlin, First Class to each of you! Now, what of the---" He suddenly caught sight of Voldemort, dead in the chair behind Hermione. He fainted. Hermione looked down at him.  
  
"Anyone here a mediwizard?" She said.  
  
*  
  
After the downfall of the Dark Lord, all of the Deatheaters were rounded up finally. A few were confirmed to have been under Imperius, and those were let off with 1000 Community Service Hours to be fulfilled.  
  
Severus continued his job at Hogwarts, despite qualifying for higher jobs, and became much more amiable towards students.  
  
Draco inherited the Malfoy fortune after his father passed away in Azkaban, and lives in his house with his mother. He also re-hired Dobby the House Elf for a galleon a week, and a week off a year to visit Harry, whom Draco became friends with after the death of his father.  
  
Hermione became Charm professor after Professor Flitwick passed away that the old age of 147. She began dating Draco and shortly after became engaged.  
  
Sirius was pardoned and went to live with Harry and Remus in Florida, where he met a pretty muggleborn witch by the name of Samantha. Shortly after they celebrated their engagement.  
  
Harry Potter finally fell in love with Ginny Weasley, and were married after a very short engagement. Many young witches hearts were broken when the the Daily Prophet reported the engagement.  
  
Ron moved in with his sister, brother-in-law, Sirius and Samantha and Remus. He had recently broken up with Lavender Brown, whom he had dated for about 6 months before they mutually decided it wouldn't work.  
  
Albus Dumbledore retired from the position of Headmaster at the age of 179 and is now living in a cottage on the California seacoast.  
  
After determining that all of her friends were moving to America, Hermione convinced Draco to move as well. They bought several hundred acres in the mountains and live there comfortably, where they often entertain and hold large balls.  
  
A happy ending was enjoyed by all.... Except....  
  
"HEY! LET ME OUT! I'm INNOCENT!!!! I LEARNED TO TALK IN COMPLETE SENTANCES!! I'll give you money?" Gregory Goyle called from his cell in Azkaban.  
  
"Shuddap!" Cried one of the human guards.  
  
* *  
  
R+R Please? ^_^ Didya like? 


End file.
